


【苏打润】金锁记

by pearsnake



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 原创人物有, 双性（双方）有, 非1v1关系有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsnake/pseuds/pearsnake
Summary: 雨后小故事
Relationships: Suda Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, 菅田将晖/松本润





	【苏打润】金锁记

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The golden lock
> 
> Pairing: 菅田将暉x松本润
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Summary: 雨后小故事
> 
> Note：非常的ooc，隔壁不良少女x人妻，双性x双性的男子百合，但是攻方描写很少，有轻微苏打援交暗（明）示。偷懒片段灭文，为了自己爽毫无章法和文笔可言了（原来也没有）。标（1）是因为这个故事我脑了几个版本的JKx人妻，之后会把那几个版本也写出来的。原本只是想普通写个男子百合，结果怎么变成这样了我也不知道……

松本润推开门的时候，高中生正站在家门口默不作声地拧白色校服衬衫里的水。

她显然是拧了很久，落下的水滴在脚下聚成深灰色的一滩水渍。然而好像今天的雨水全都落在菅田将暉一人身上一样，怎么拧都有稀稀拉拉的从衣角滑落。松本润弯腰把扎成捆的报纸放在门口时，一抬头就对上那双总有些玩世不恭的眼睛。

松本润对这双眼睛居然没来处的有印象。

其实松本润刚随丈夫搬到这栋公寓的当天她是见到过菅田将暉的，她跟着丈夫去到邻居家拜访，蔷薇色的脸颊代表了夫妻幸福的新婚生活。她敲开隔壁菅田家的门，开门的是一位同自己一样眉眼浓郁的少女，而眉目间的感觉却并不如她深沉，反而有种淡淡的讥诮。松本润被看的有些不自在，竟不敢抬头看她。原本菅田将暉就比她略高一些，这下更好玩味又奚落的俯视她。“我们……■■■■……今后请多指教。”他们对着菅田将暉鞠了一躬，菅田将暉没有回礼，只是挑起她情绪丰富的眉毛，她眉毛本就有高低，也不知道是挑多了还是天生如此，看起来反倒更冷漠了。松本润起身的时候她看见菅田将暉的表情，脸一红瞥向别处，便被丈夫搂住欲走。那样青涩的表情，怎么会出现在一个妻子的脸上？菅田将暉不由得心里一动，竟下意识下了玄关，朝她背影脱口而出：“你……叫什么名字？”

松本润转过头，她实在是长得很美，每一次回眸便又是一次邂逅，菅田将暉居然认为这才是她们第一次见面。“我叫松本润。”她刚如此说，就被丈夫怜爱地责备。“不行啊润，明明已经嫁给我了。”他这么说道，听见这句话的菅田将暉微微皱一下眉。松本润自觉失言，惊异地捂了一下嘴，又娇憨地笑了起来：“是呢，现在我叫■■润了啊”。

后来菅田将暉从来没有记得隔壁家门牌上的姓叫什么，她本能的不想记住。于是她脑海里的隔壁太太叫“松本润”和“润”。

“她可真是个神奇的人……”菅田将暉后来在学校的天台上、旅馆里、自己家里都不由自主的如此感叹过。“我好像迷上她了。”大多时候都是感叹给身边的人听，有些时候是说给自己听。她身边的人来来去去，很少有常客，然几乎是每个人都从她那里听到过润的生活碎片。以至于在做的时候，菅田将暉也会突然说出些什么，结果被骂“你神经病啊”，她却毫不在意地发出气声蔑笑着把腿跷在对方背上。当然即使是常客，也是不知道这个润乃何方神圣的。“听我说。”菅田将暉趴在学校天台栏杆上喃喃，太阳很难得的温暖，于是她闭上眼睛声音懒散，脑海里却不自觉浮现出松本润晒被子的情景。“昨天润出门的时候我看见她手上有创可贴，也许是做法时候切到了，我听说她手很笨。”

“润是谁啊？”躺在地上的那个人吃吃笑了起来，菅田将暉无端觉得这笑声叫人火大。她又想到润来自己家时那个甜蜜的笑容，明明连自己都已经不会再那样笑了，润却能随意就笑得那么好看。“搞不懂她啊……”菅田将暉没有管他，仍然自顾自感叹出声。“润晚上又去阳台吹风了，她还会喝酒，不过那个酒我肯定喝不起就是了。”

“是哦，是哦，好金贵呢。”身后越来越近的声音漫不经心地附和，手却慢慢搭上自己的肩头。男人暧昧的气息喷在菅田将暉稍长的发梢，菅田将暉回头，两个人的嘴唇就刚刚好在一个将吻未吻的距离。“不做吗，菅田？”他故作温存地问。菅田将暉又挑衅一般挑起他浓重的眉毛，慢条斯理地从他们即将接吻的嘴扫视到他的眼睛，突然不屑地笑了出来，重新趴在栏杆上不再理会他。“今天不想做啊。”她眯起眼睛看湛蓝天空上飘着的浓云，好像润之前经过自己家门前时穿的那件T上印着的图片。

而现在润穿的就是这件T。在这样一个阴郁的天气里，她明媚的就像晴天。菅田将暉盯着从门后探出头的松本润，她也没有想到自己的目光可以灼热到让润脸又红了起来。松本润的发丝有些散乱，尴尬地将额前碎发抹到脑后。“请问您是没带钥匙吗？”松本润走到一边来，原来那件T恤是一条半长的裙子，她白生生的腿就这么露在外面。菅田将暉飞快地扫了一眼然后木然看着她点了点头，忽而面容又流露出少女独有的狡黠，她眨眨灵动的眸子。“我说你，怎么对比你小的人也用敬语啊？”水从菅田将暉苍白冰凉的脸上滑下来滴到地上，衬衫被打得都透出了肉色，制服简直就是黏在身上。那一定很冷，但是她却抖都没有抖。“那个……如果不嫌弃的话可以来我家整理一下，好吗？”松本润鬼使神差地发出邀请，看见她没有任何反应，又飞快补充一句：“我丈夫今晚加班会睡在宿舍，如果你担心这个的话没关系。”这话听起来就像是隐晦的邀请，菅田将暉压下眉毛促狭一笑，突然想起好像似乎很久都没有见过这家的男主人了，但还是草草欠下身。“那就打扰了，润……太太。”她险些儿就把那个在她唇齿间对别人窃窃私语中流露的亲昵称呼说出来了，就好像她们是一对相识已久的好友，或是情人。菅田将暉叫得就像是松本润的丈夫。松本润一愣，以为是自己听错了，回神后又神色复杂地笑笑。菅田将暉看见她丰富地表情不作理解。松本润忽然意识到不觉怠慢了躲雨的客人，这才把菅田将暉领进玄关。

松本润的家里很整洁，处处都流露出主人对爱物的珍惜。她自己的家里通常是昏暗又阴冷的，哪怕是带男人回来，她也只会同他们在黑暗里做爱——不过男人倒是会带来一点温度，不过这样家里也更乱了。她们是邻居，却住的不像是同一栋公寓的房子。润的家看起来明亮又温暖，想必是因为有这么一个认真的女主人吧？菅田将暉把手伸进脚跟后鞋的空隙，咯的一下鞋子掉在地面上，她突然意识到自己没有拖鞋可换于是只能用还穿着鞋的那只脚站着，另一只湿淋淋的脚悬在空中尽量保持平衡。她一脸无辜地叫松本润：“太太我该穿哪双拖鞋啊？”松本润从厨房跑出来，她已经系上了围裙开始准备晚饭了。松本润看见她耸了耸自己的肩膀，连忙说抱歉。“稍微等一等哦。”她又忙不迭走进浴室，将一双橡胶拖鞋拿给菅田将暉。“你先穿这双吧，现在的衣服都打湿了一直穿着会感冒的，你先去浴室洗澡吧。浴缸和淋浴水龙头直接拧开都可以放热水。”松本润又垂下眉眼。“不好意思哦如果提前知道就帮你放好了。”菅田将暉沉默着把鞋脱掉又穿进拖鞋，她把手提包放在门后的地上。她没觉得松本润有什么地方需要不好意思的，反倒是自己明目张胆在麻烦别人的妻子，然而她也不觉得这有什么需要抱歉的。菅田将暉走进浴室，自己的头发已经黏成一块一块了，如果不立刻洗就会留下雨天奇怪的水腥气头发也会变硬，她不喜欢。菅田将暉拧着浓眉在面前的台子上找洗发露，男士浴液的瓶子还是满满的，松本润自己用的却似乎快要见底了，还是自己常用的那一款，她不由一怔继而心脏不听使唤地狂跳起来，她不想否认自己居然有一丝欣喜。菅田将洗发露挤在手心，第一次觉得这个味道似乎好闻了起来。正在菅田将暉摩擦头发的时候，她隐约听见松本润在浴室门外说：“我把换洗的衣服放在门外了。”菅田将暉的眼睛被洗发水陡然辣了一下，这句话便听得更加清楚，她一片黑暗的眼前仿佛有字幕滚过一样清晰。是那件蓝天的T恤吗？她遐想。

等泡进浴缸里时，她已经把自己的头发全都梳到后面去了。这样的菅田将暉看起来很利落也很有攻击性，大多数男人都会在她埋在自己身下时意乱情迷间撩起她额前一半碎发，然后就会发现露出眉毛的菅田将暉看起来竟比自己的气势要强得多，又鬼使神差将头发放下去，有一些甚至会在抽事后烟时悻悻地说：“你还是一直留着刘海的好。”“哦是吗？”菅田将暉这个时候要么在满不在乎地穿衣服就是还满不在乎地趴着。“我以前留寸头的。”

如果自己真的剃了寸头，是不是生意会立刻锐减？没准来的都是gay呢。她暗自发笑。“明明现在来的也是gay吧？真奇怪。”菅田将暉把下半张脸埋在温热的水里，玩闹一般的吐泡泡，却被莫名其妙的呛到咳嗽到脸红。她家里的浴缸已经闲置到长霉菌了，这种体验只怕也只能在松本家体验到。此刻菅田思考，要不还是把浴室打扫打扫吧，至少回去把浴室打扫打扫吧？

菅田将暉从浴室走出来的时候，穿的是松本润平时居家穿的棉质T和棉质长裤，贴身的材质舒适又方便活动。菅田比她稍微高一点，却比她还瘦一点，长度有点短，但却还宽松些。衣服上是薰衣草的香味，她穿上的时候还带着暖意，是润为了自己新洗出来的。然而她还是有些懊恼，怎么不是她那件裙子？菅田看见穿着那条裙子的润在流离台前正在准备煮汤，围裙的绳把她腰线勾勒得很到位，那一双被菅田将暉一瞥而过的腿，青是骨白是肉，亭亭如竹子一样站着，她就这样已经够好看了。菅田对着她背影撇嘴，完全不出于嫉妒，她那个平平无奇的丈夫是怎么娶到她的呢？菅田将暉不懂，男女之间那点事似乎都不曾发生在这家夫妻身上过，她为什么会知道？因为这家公寓的墙壁造的实在不是很厚。

那她带男人回来的时候，是不是润也会听到啊？菅田将暉突然平生一阵燥热，她有些不好意思地咽了下——什么时候自己也搞这种矫揉造作的把戏了。菅田将暉不自觉迈开腿走向正在做饭的松本润，她真想把问题一股脑全都问出来等润来回答。菅田将暉愈向她走去脑海里的问题就像泡泡一样愈来愈多，甚至她能听见泡泡破裂的声音。松本润会听见她做爱的声音吗？会听见自己隔着墙壁旁若无人地说她的事情吗？会脸红吗？会勾引自己的丈夫吗？会自渎吗？——她真的懂这些事情吗？

菅田将暉对于她的了解欲望从来没有这样狂热过，乃至她开始怀疑自己根本是在恨松本润：否则没有理由她如此令自己着迷。明明只是惊鸿一瞥，之后却恋恋不忘，这样的感情不能比恨更炽热。而菅田将暉甚至不敢去想是喜欢，她实在是连喜欢也不懂啊！菅田将暉光着脚悄悄走到她身后，小心翼翼环住她的腰，将一头湿淋淋的发蹭在松本润肩窝，趁润没有反应过来的时候将气息喷在她稍长的发端。“润。”她低声叫道，就像是小兽的嘶喊。松本润一愣神，以为是丈夫回家，下意识回头却刚好和菅田将暉呼吸交融，她被迫抬起眼睛惊慌失措地跌进少女清澈又认真的眼瞳里。她们的嘴唇已经微微碰到了，然而这并不能叫做接吻。在这样的僵持下不知是谁的呼吸率先粗重了起来，总之是菅田将暉率先吻了过去。她的舌头灵活的就像一条蛇，恣意地掠夺松本润口中原本就不多的空气。松本润身上干净的气息，菅田将暉衣服上和发端的香气杂糅在一起，没有一处是菅田将暉自己的，却又都被她掌控着。她轻轻咬着松本润柔软的嘴唇，那里泛着玫瑰一样的色彩还十分的湿润，菅田将暉隐约尝到了甜丝丝的味道。这不是错觉，她快乐的想，松本润的嘴唇是甜的，和其他人都不一样，她是甜的。

不多时松本润的气息便紊乱了起来，她久不经情事，对此道可以说是毫不熟悉，更不用说有甚技巧可言。菅田将暉一手扣住她的后脑勺，不让她离开自己的唇边，一手却向下探去。菅田将暉刚摸到她的小腹时才意识到她穿的是裙子，不能够立刻摸进去，不由得自嘲笑出来一声，然而她嘴被堵住只能略微勾勾嘴角。菅田将暉环过她的腰一下一下地往上捞裙子，摸到裙子边的时候手便像鱼一般滑了进去。她终于肯放开松本润让她喘气，而松本润此刻被吻得已然是失去了几分气力，只能够胸脯上下起伏着呼吸，她眼神迷蒙而又茫然，嘴唇嫣红，菅田将暉这才发现她花瓣一样的嘴唇上下各有两颗小痣，不由又在她嘴唇上轻啄一口，仿佛是丘比特给维纳斯献吻一样虔诚。菅田将暉趁此机会解开她的围裙，将松本润压倒在流离台上，将裙子掀到胸脯上方。松本润的皮肤很白，在这个时候还泛着稚嫩的粉色，不知道是因为害羞还是动情，但是不管是哪一种都实在不应该。也许是意识到了这一点她突然伸出手反握住菅田将暉的手腕，义正言辞地拒绝：“不行！你不能和我做这种事情！”

菅田将暉没有想到她会这样拒绝，一愣之下只知道反问：“为什么呢？太太，为什么我不可以？”“只有和喜欢你的以及你喜欢的人才可以这么做。”松本润叹息一声，不知道她在叹息什么。菅田将暉见状把脸凑近她，又眨了眨无辜的眼睛，龇牙一笑，她大概是不知道自己也可以笑得这么单纯。“那有什么不对呢，我喜欢润，润不喜欢我吗？”菅田将暉在蹬鼻子上脸，已经开始习惯直呼其名了，松本润又好气又好笑，不懂为什么明明两个人对彼此知之甚少，就可以这样诡异的亲密无间。但是她不懂如何去说不爱，只能跟她说：“我们不可以，于情于理都不可以。你又不了解我，怎么能说喜欢我呢？喜欢不可以这么廉价的，菅田同学。”

“不可以吗？”菅田将暉一脸无所谓的接着摸上松本润微微隆起的胸脯，看见她的乳首居然是漂亮的粉色，又是似乎惊喜的一挑眉，却用淡淡无奇的语气接着说自己的事。“那我对润一定是爱了，润。因为那些男生们——那些来过我房间的男生们都是喜欢我的。”听见她这么说的松本润兀的一惊，在这样的盛夏竟如同冷水倾盆而下一般，她颤抖了，不光是因为这件事也是因为少女捏了自己敏感的乳首。她不由得咬住嘴唇将脸偏到一旁去。“他们喜欢我，于是抱我给我钱。我以为喜欢原来就是这么廉价，原来润的喜欢是这么宝贵吗？”菅田将暉轻笑，另一只手则伺机探入松本润的底裤，松本润陡然睁大双眼惊呼，不由夹紧了双腿。“不行！你不能！”她声音甚至是带上了哀求，泫然欲泣。“我和别人不一样，你不能……” 

菅田将暉听闻此言赶紧抽手，但是仍被他感觉到了。那隐秘的地方，那隐秘的地方居然还有……她一瞬间瞪起了一直半眯着的眼睛僵在原地，就维持着一个尴尬又滑稽地投降动作，松本润见状眼泪突然涌了起来，面红耳赤不知作何表现。而她只能用小臂捂住眼睛，泣不成声地道歉：“对不起，对不起……我是这样的……”菅田似乎明白了这家的夫妻是发生了什么。她该怎么做？也许应该落荒而逃，然而她依旧是小心地抱住松本润，吻她的手心和脸颊。菅田将暉凑近她的耳朵，悄声安慰道：“没有关系，润，没有关系。我们是一样的。”

我们是一样的？

我们是一样的！

我们是一样的。

松本润惊愕地握住她肩膀，将她拉开到自己面前，不敢相信自己刚才听到了什么。菅田看见她终于肯看向自己，居然笑得很释然。她似乎是解决了某个悬而未决的疑问一样豁然。菅田将暉沉静地看着她，又觉得这样有点干，故作轻松地一耸肩：“我也和你一样，如果你不信我不介意给你看。”

她原本以为松本润会不相信，或者骂她放荡，但是没想到会得到一个拥抱。松本润抱着她，眼泪在棉质的T恤上晕开一片水渍，她的声音颤抖听起来有些奇怪，然而菅田将暉还是听懂了。她说：“对不起，我都不知道。”

松本润道过很多次歉，但是菅田将暉不知该以何表情去面对这句。

松本润抱着木然的菅田将暉，她哭得就像是用泪水做成的人。她怎么会有这么多泪水？她为什么要道歉？菅田将暉久违的茫然了，她只能紧紧地抱着松本润，就像是要把她嵌入自己的身体。一滴炽热的泪落在松本润洁白的后颈上，那实在是太烫了，简直要把她烫伤。“你不要这样说啊……这样不就是我们两个人的错了吗！”菅田将暉皱着眉间说得泣不成声。“明明你也，你也……”

她还没有说完就被松本润绝望的吻了上去，这个吻的味道就像是泪水一样苦咸。菅田将暉却吻得更深沉了，仿佛是要把这小半人生里的事情就这样全都告诉松本润。她啃咬着对方的嘴唇，不知不觉间像咬破了浆果一样，有血从松本润嘴唇上渗出。“对不起……”她来不及道歉，就又被松本润嘶嘶抽气着又贴了上去。“别管它……”松本润柔软的惊人，她的双臂缠住少女的脖子，混乱的带引她走到卧房。菅田将暉一个重心不稳带着她跌倒在了床上，松本润一声惊呼后大笑出了声。她笑得如此恣意，甚至是狂放，菅田将暉抱着她一起笑，两个瘦削的人型里是怎么存的下这么洪亮的笑声的，简直就是要把这辈子所有的笑在这一天内笑尽一般。松本润又柔情似水的环上菅田将暉的脖子，她的手指在少女脑后不轻不重画着圈。她们全神贯注看着彼此，这世界上仿佛没有什么比这更强的连接了。

“来吧。”松本润叹息。

她仿佛是被占领的土地一般，轻声命令着交还主权。下一刻菅田将暉的吻如此刻暴雨一般如期而至，她将松本润的衣服撩起来，仿佛婴孩一般舔吮她的乳首，包括旁边的那颗小痣。她分出一只手探进松本润的底裤，去探索那之前没有继续的环节。松本润已经勃起了，她的那物也是粉色的，这颜色实在是太幼稚了。菅田将暉不由哼笑，松本润似乎是害羞又生气的闷哼一句：“笑什么！”菅田将暉见她一张粉面上浓艳的色彩都聚了起来就笑，故意用指尖摩擦了一下勃起的头部，满意的看见她打颤又说：“你明明是个成年人，怎么颜色这么嫩啊？”趁她还没作何反应，立刻又补充一句：“但是我喜欢。”这才转危为安。

菅田将暉将手又向会阴处伸过去，摸到一条小缝，已经是水流澹澹了。她按照平常的手法，先在阴蒂附近打圈刺激，松本润只觉得一阵酥麻，竟然连腰都软了，只知道迎合她的动作一下一下由轻到重的冲击自己的敏感点，竟然不一会儿便用花穴到达了高潮。菅田将暉似乎是很不满意一般撇嘴，将手间黏液放到松本润眼前，牵起嘴角坏笑道：“润你真是敏感啊，我这还没有怎么开始，你怎么就到了呢？”松本润见他指尖挂着一点半透明地浊液，脸一红只想钻到地缝里去。菅田将暉侵身上去，一边同她接吻，一手捏着她柔软的乳房，另一只手则在为她狭窄的小道做扩张。她从松本润眉尾后的小痣开始吻起，深情地吻过她深邃的眼窝，尝到一点眼泪的味道，又继续向下舔过嘴唇，舔到了腥甜的血味。她的唇在松本润柔软的嘴唇上流连着，直至把她嘴角的血腥气舔吻干净才继续向下动作。松本润身上的痣实在是长得很色情，菅田将暉舔吮到脖子那里发现居然也有一颗，她故意在那颗痣的地方多吸吮了几下，气声威胁润：“这位太太，如果你的丈夫发现你脖子这里有一枚吻痕会怎么样呢？”她能感受到身下的人一僵，开拓着的二指被突然地绞紧，她故意又在松本润体内抠挖一下，满意的感受到那人又化成一滩春水。她又高潮了。这无疑是对菅田将暉的褒奖，于是她象征性地在她脖颈边献上轻吻，以示安慰。紧接着菅田将暉便又臣服在这位夫人的胸前，并非是只吻一吻她胸衣上的花边，而是轻轻叼住她的乳首，用牙齿小心翼翼地碾磨。这完全不一样了！松本润只觉得胸部似乎有被点击一般地快感，轻柔却又清晰可辨，让她产生了作为母亲正在哺育的错觉。如果自己是个母亲，会像这样吗？可真是奇妙啊……被蛊惑一般，她抬起自己一直抓着床单的手，摸上菅田将暉的额头，撩起她的碎发，惊觉菅田将暉的眉眼其实英气逼人。带给她的冲击不亚于亲眼看见孩子长大成人，于是慈爱的将碎发全都替她梳到了脑后。在抽噎的呻吟间她不夹杂任何意思情欲地抚过少女年轻的脸颊说：“我喜欢你这样。”少女汗淋漓地抬起来，那张生动的面容天真无邪的咧嘴笑了，却趴在她胸口讲出恶魔一样的吐息。她感受着身下松本润的颤抖，她又攀到润耳边，身下已经可以进入三指了。“润，是不是很舒服？”菅田将暉舔过松本润滚烫赤红的耳朵，悄声问她。语气暧昧不清语言却直白过头。她褪下自己的裤子——她甚至没有穿内裤，于是松本润直接就看见她也勃起了，于是耳朵更红了。

菅田将暉玩性大发，不自主将自己的同松本润的对比起来，然后吃吃笑说：“我比润的大呢，赢了。”松本润红着脸轻捶她一下，不知道自己也偷偷笑了。菅田将暉假装被捶倒，倒在她身上不起来。“我被润打伤了——”故作可怜的撒娇，松本润不由给她一个白眼。“你好幼稚，我才不信呢。”菅田将暉这才起身，用自己那根摩擦松本润那条小缝，刚经历过高潮的松本润敏感得很，被她一摩擦又有快感攀升。看见松本润不由自主春情泛滥的样子，菅田将暉却突然踟蹰着不知道如何开垦这块处女地了。松本润见她迟迟没有动作，不自觉用手自己抚了上去，不满又难耐地哀求她。“你来吧……呀，你进来呀……”她浓艳的五官组合出楚楚可怜的表情，菅田将暉顿时心生爱怜。她扶着勃起缓缓进入甬道，刚一进入就被夫人急切地吸吮，那处又紧又热，被整个填满。二人都发出了难耐的呻吟。这就是性爱吗？松本润在问，菅田将暉也在问。她，她们，似乎从来没有这样快乐，这样两个人紧紧结合的感觉，不管是从身还是心，都是前所未有。她们紧紧拥抱着彼此，就像是一朵花苞里的两片花瓣，生怕什么的绽放让她们分离。菅田将暉动着腰抽插那块多水的温床，松本润感觉如同是涸辙的土地被浸润了雨露一般，她舒展，她的意识飞在云端，那么轻盈，无法落地。

她们交换着一个又一个温暖潮湿的吻，一声声的呻吟直到喑哑。松本润无师自通地抚慰着自己的前端，她在一次又一次地高潮中哭喊，然后再被菅田将暉温柔的吻掉眼泪，那动作就像一只蝴蝶喝掉露水，她也不知道自己地动作可以这么轻，轻得能够不去打破一个夜晚的宁静。后来松本润还主动跨坐在菅田将暉的胯上，她的腰细而柔软，如同白练，如果可以，菅田将暉真想用这条白练吊死自己。她掐住润的腰，发觉并不似布一样平面，反而如同玉兰花一样的丰满，那样的质感简直能掐出水来。松本润薄薄的一层肌肤，下面流动的是不是都是花的汁液？迷醉间菅田将暉似乎是真的闻到了什么花香，分辨不出来。她只看见松本润像一朵伶仃的花一样在她面前含苞待放，随风摆动，再完全绽放。

她们又一次达到了高潮。菅田将暉没有带套，她来不及拔出就射在了人妻的肚子里。她有些慌张，牵着松本润的手将她放倒在床上。支起身子来看她。“你没事吧……对不起，我要不要给你买药？”松本润莹白的脸上泛着性事将过的潮红，她翻过身面对着菅田将暉摇摇头笑着牵紧了两人的手，又摸上自己的肚子。“没关系，我喜欢你在我里面。”说罢又不好意思的捂住脸呵呵笑。“可惜我们还没有吃饭，我是没有关系，你饿不饿？”少女顺着她仰躺在她旁边，枕着另一只手侧脸看她。松本润已经有些困了，她美丽的眼睛迷蒙着，眼睫毛像是蝴蝶翅膀在翻飞，不多会儿就合上了眼睛。她将头靠在菅田的枕头，喃喃自语：“没关系……本来也是没人要吃的。”菅田想去安抚她，却发现她已经睡着了。松本润就这样，衣衫不整，脸上挂着泪痕睡着了。

菅田将暉小心翼翼抽回自己的手，替松本润盖上了被子。润的睡颜恬静而美丽，可菅田突然觉得一阵凄怆，不明原因。她胡乱拾起地上的衣服穿了起来，还是那套松本润给的家居服。她回到客厅，没有开灯，从锅里刨了一碗饭，又用碗公将小菜从锅里盛出，原本今天的晚饭是奶油炖菜。菅田将暉就在黑暗里用冷掉的炖菜吃完了一碗冷饭，奶油炖菜很可口，但是冷掉后难以下咽，她甚至没有热一热。

她没有拿走自己的校服，从门口拎起自己湿淋淋的包和湿淋淋的鞋。菅田将暉想了一想，踟蹰着从包里掏出了家门的钥匙，仿佛是做了一个艰难而重大的决定。她从玄关回头看向黑黢黢的房间，仿佛是以往每一天的景象，无端觉得有些冷，她哈了哈自己的手，可能是着凉了。菅田吸了吸鼻子，她还能闻见润身上的花香。

“我还会再来的。”她小声地说，轻轻拧开门锁，又悄悄带上了门。

【TBC】

**Author's Note:**

> FT：呀…… 我很久没有写过黄文了，居然这篇意想不到的格外的长啊怎么回事，果然还是不熟练啊。
> 
> 原本是很想写JK和人妻的色情故事的，结果不知道怎么就变成了这样一个基调有些莫名其妙悲伤的故事，一点也不色情了，一边写一边跟朋友吐槽“主旨不是完全变了吗这不是！！”
> 
> 写文章写到最后就完全前言不搭后语了这是我现在的毛病，哎要改正（。
> 
> 为什么想写苏打润，只是因为之前看this is mj他们的互动真实有戳到我，而且两个人的性格都很微妙，我觉得相性没准意外的好。而且虽然是两种感觉，两个人的长相也有一些相似的地方呢（比如浓眉），这对于这个故事里阴差阳错而走到一起的类似的两人，也是草灰蛇线的线索。
> 
> 刚刚校对了一遍简直是扶额狂汗，哎哎这写的什么呀……简直太差劲了，惭愧。八九千的字组合成一篇文章原来流程也就这么短，很多地方的转接因为着急反而没怎么写，哪怕字数很多看起来也是飞快啊……
> 
> 吸取教训下一篇JK人妻系列会比这个突发文要好一些的，嗯（前提是不鸽）
> 
> 2020.03.22


End file.
